In the creation of large complex documents and databases, it is commonplace to require that the user create a link between one entity in a model and another entity. In most cases, this linkage has a semantic value such as implemented by, verified by, contains, specializes, and the like. Creation and management of these links is time consuming and error prone without sophisticated tools to allow the user to search for the item they wish to use in the link.
In large, complex systems, providing link creation functionality with only a search mechanism provides too much data for the end user to sift through to find their desired item. This is particularly true in systems with numerous similar items that differ only by their relations to other items. Thus, it would be beneficial to be able to further reduce a selection list based on data that is calculated to be more specific to the system of a user, to decrease the time it takes to model the data of the user.